


The Missing

by LouieM



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, I'm actually getting the hang of this, Other, Overprotective Karasuno Fam, Overprotective Miwa, overprotective Hinata
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24767389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouieM/pseuds/LouieM
Summary: After their defeat against Aoba Johsai and their fight, a call shocked and worried the Karasuno Volleyball Club when Kageyama Tobio went missing. He came back. But he became different.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	1. The Call

**Author's Note:**

> Since I'm practically new here. I tagged the things I think that you should know. I personally like a story to reveal on its own per chapter. So genre may vary throughout the development of this story. So expect the confusion because I'm demented that way.

* * *

* * *

No one in Karasuno Volleyball club knows who Kageyama Tobio is.

Meaning his total background – like who’re his parents or if he has or had any siblings. Most of them only knew him for his title, “King of the Court”, and how he struggled and gained from that title. He was brash, awkward, with a permanent scowl and irritated look on his face and a genius when it comes to volleyball.

Nothing more, nothing less.

So, it was a surprise to them when Takeda-sensei hurriedly ran to the court and made them listen to a recorded call of one Kageyama Miwa – Kageyama Tobio’s older sister.

It’s been three days after Ukai Keishin, their coach, told Kageyama a proper technique to use in order for Hinata to spike his “King’s Toss” without closing his eyes. Both of the freak-duo got home late that day in order to practice. Although they were practicing separately, their intention to be able to work together again was the only thing that comes in their mind. It was obvious how they value each other’s input and the sport they love so much.

It was supposed to be a good day, a day to practice, and be on their way to Tokyo for the summer training camp.

But then, this happened.

 _“H-hello…?”_ A woman’s voice startled them.

 _“I-I’m Miwa. Kageyama Miwa. I’m Tobio’s Onee-san.”_ All of them looked at each other, confusion and shock evident on their faces. But it’s clear to them that whatever she’s going to say, made her tremble in fright.

 _“Pl-please. I cannot get through earlier and so I voice mailed and I-I’m so worried and panicking.”_ She sounded like she’s hyperventilating, maybe she really was but she continued. _“Y-you have to help me! Please! Help me! My house, our house looks like it’s been robbed and he was supposed to be home! He told me! Texted me! But he’s not here!”_

Everyone froze. It was Monday – the last time they saw Kageyama was three days ago, Friday.

_“It’s been two days!”_

Hinata and Yachi faltered in their position, staggering like it’s hard to stand up. Yamaguchi immediately steadied the two while Tsukishima has an unreadable expression on his face, thanks to his eyeglasses.

_“Please!”_

Daichi gulped, Suga shivered involuntarily, Shimizu silently gasped and Asahi felt his stomach churned.

_“Oh God! Tobio!”_

Nishinoya and Tanaka clutched the volleyball they have in-hand, hard. While the rest of the second years remained shocked.

_“My little brother –”_

Keishin closed his eyes like it would help him or tell him that what he is hearing right now is not true.

“ _He’s missing! Tobio’s missing for two days now!”_

* * *

Coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei immediately contacted Kageyama Miwa that day, practice was cancelled but all of them remained in school to wait for any news from their supervisors. Another call was received that day telling the school to be quiet in regards to their missing student. All of Kageyama’s teachers were informed of his situation and was ordered to remain silent until the authorities got a lead on his whereabouts.

It was Miwa who requested the impromptu omerta since Kageyama Tobio is a known volleyball player although not famous like Oikawa and Ushiwaka, he’s still a figure that the sports media would devour into if a word got out.

So, it was only them – the Volleyball Club, Kageyama’s teachers, a few higher-ups of Karasuno High School, Coach Ukai and Takeda-Sensei and the authorities who knew that Kageyama Tobio’s missing.

Later that day, all of them got to meet Kageyama Miwa for the first time. She’s a hair and make-up artist – who’s in her early 20’s, with a pretty, almond shaped face, dark-eyes - a shade lighter than Tobio’s and her long black hair brushed back. She looked like a pretty female version of Tobio with a more relaxed facial feature.

And the only known relative of Kageyama Tobio.

Right now, she looked like she aged up ten years than her current age.

“He was supposed to be home.” The familiar and now clear voice began, “ **I** was supposed to be home.” Her voice cracked and heaved a shuddering breath. She bit the fingers of her right hand in attempt to prevent herself from crying openly.

“I got held up from work. He understands that, always. Weekends are the only time – days – we have to at least be a family. Instead I got held up and he told me he was fine since he knew that my work is the only thing keeping us going. He’s such a considerate child…”

It was painful to see a beauty like her wearing such expression. She looked around the gym she knew her little brother loves so much to be in. Her love for volleyball was taken by Tobio along with their grandfather’s. Losing their grandfather should be enough even though it affected them deeply, Tobio especially.

But now.

“I don’t know what to do.” She looked at her little brother’s teammates, tears brimming in her eyes. “We lost so much. My little brother is all I have. He’s the only one I have left. And I don’t know what I’d do if – if!”

They looked away when her tears finally fall, her shuddering and heaving breath and open sobs making them feel her fear – the horrifying possibility of what might happened to their setter, their teammate.

When Miwa calmed down a bit, she was escorted by Shimizu and Yachi to the boy’s locker room to see if she could get any clue from her little brother’s possessions, even though it was obvious that the crime happened inside their home.

A place that should have been safe for Tobio.

With a sigh, Coach Ukai started, “Nothing came up in my mind why this happened.”

“Coach? What did you see?” Daichi finally asked what everyone else have in mind right now.

“Kageyama-san got home Sunday midnight and found her house trashed down. Only the ground floor, that is.” Slowly sitting down on the gym floor, the Karasuno volleyball players too sat down. “There was a sign of struggle but the police found it weird that no one in the neighborhood heard anything coming from the house.”

“What?!” Tanaka suddenly burst out. “Nothing? No one at all? Every one of them?”

Ukai shook his head, “That was my reaction too. And nothing was taken too since after their initial assumption that maybe someone robbed the place. I’m just as baffled as you are right now. Honestly, Kageyama-san was – is amazing. Even with the current situation she made sure that the incident was contained and with the help of the police, it was narrowed down to minimum of witnesses. Besides the police told us that they needed this situation contained in case its bigger than we thought as a simple kidnapping incident.”

“Human trafficking…” Surprisingly, it was Tsukishima who had spoken.

“Tsukki!” The fear in Yamaguchi’s voice startled them.

“Sorry.”

“It’s a possibility.” Ennoshita uttered softly. “Can we help? In the investigation? Anything at all?”

“I wanna help too.” Nishinoya seconded. “Please, Ukai-san! Take-chan!” Others agreed with him but the oldest two shook their heads. “But why?”

“All of the informed parties except the authorities, of course, are ordered to remain vigilant and silent in regards to this incident. Any unauthorized investigation is prohibited since this is a contained case so we have to make sure that the media won’t sniff around. Kageyama is, after all, still a known volleyball player. Albeit, a small thing but media is media. Their vicious, unrelenting and does not care of the well-being of a sixteen-year old teenager who went missing and who knows the possibility of his situation. Because all they care is that this will make them popular and the ratings will go up, the trend and the gossips will – might – happen and we don’t want Kageyama-san to suffer under their thumb. She’s been through enough. Am I clear?” Keishin looked at them sternly.

Reluctantly, they all nodded.

* * *

That night, they bid goodbyes and promised the older Kageyama to remain silent.

That night, no one spoke or even talked about the missing fledging crow.

That night, Tsukishima once again found himself, for such a long time since, standing in front of his older brother – hugging him like it was the last hug he’ll ever give or get from Akiteru.

That night, Tanaka made sure that his older sister is within his sight. Helping her and making her comfortable even though she smacked him for being weird. He never faltered in his silent vigil.

That night, Miwa silently cried and prayed that her little brother be found and back in her arms again.

That night, for the first time in his life, Hinata prayed with all his might – his guilt consuming him and rendering him to a sorry state.

That night, the revived “Flightless Crows” found themselves unable to fly.

Without Kageyama Tobio, they cannot – will not fly. Until he’s found, they will not fly.

* * *

* * *

I know. I know.

Sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline messed my storyline...but can be fixed. Sorry for the inconvenience.


	2. Link

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their defeat against Aoba Johsai and their fight, a call shocked and worried the Karasuno Volleyball Club when Kageyama Tobio went missing. He came back. But he became different.

* * *

The next day, Karasuno High School started the day normally.

Most of them, of course.

Obviously, it was bound for Kageyama’s classmates to notice the sudden absence of the volleyball player. He was no attentive student but he never misses school days since he always goes straight to practice before and after class. Fortunately (or unfortunately), their Homeroom teacher told them that he got an unexpected but terrible flu.

A poor attempt of a cover but it was the best they got.

That day, Keishin and Daichi made sure that the practice they never got to do yesterday be done today. At least. It was obvious how jittery and worried everyone was. Even with Yachi’s swollen eyes, she still came to school, no one snapped at each other like they used to. Even playful banters are rare and the atmosphere just made everyone else on edge.

Morning practice was awkward. The after-class practice was nerve wrecking.

All of them are waiting for Miwa to call for any updates.

But practice ended that day with everyone more worried than ever. All of them (minus the girls, of course) got inside the club/locker room to change.

Out of the blue, a gasp surprised them.

A call was received.

A voicemail.

And it was Hinata who received it.

“It’s from Kageyama.”

That simple sentence created chaos – Daichi stuttered out an order to not play the voicemail, the managers were hastily summoned, Ukai and Takeda-sensei were called and the gym was again opened.

“Wait!” It was Sugawara. “Should we tell Kageyama-san? It’s her brother, after all.”

“She can’t go here right now. She went back to Tokyo this morning.” Takeda-sensei worriedly informed. “Let’s call her then.” Ukai pulled out his phone and dialed the number.

A minute later, _“Hello? Ukai-san?”_

“Umm, hello. Kageyama-san? Are you busy?”

 _“Not in a moment. What is it?”_ Eyes looked at him expectantly. _“Ukai-san?”_

It’s now or never. “Kageyama-san. We received a call – a voicemail. Hinata received it.”

Ukai put her on speaker, _“Tobio? Is it from Tobio?”_

…

“Yes.” The broken cry she let out is like a traumatic sound to the ears.

_“Play it. Please!”_

Ukai gestured at Hinata, who by now wants to play the voicemail, and pressed the button. All of them waiting in anticipation. It is Kageyama? Or someone else?

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Crackle. “Hello, you’ve reached the line of the future Little Giant – Hinata Shouyou – unfortunately I’m busy right now so leave a message after the beep!”_

“What the hell, Shorty.” Tsukishima can’t help but snort while Hinata blushed furiously after hearing his own voice. He was about to retort when –

_“Holy – did that went through?!”_

Miwa hiccupped on the other line while all of them perked up at the familiar voice of Kageyama Tobio.

 _“Hinata?”_ Hearing Kageyama’s voice and calling his name caused a multitude of emotions surged inside Hinata. _“Hinata!”_ He can hear Miwa trying not to cry but failing. _“What the hell?! Voicemail? But how can it be? Can he receive this? Hina-”_

_“What you got in there?”_

Hinata felt all the hair on his body stand on end as an unfamiliar voice of man interrupted Kageyama. The sound of his beating heart and his quick breathing overwhelming his senses.

_“A toy.”_

“What the hell is he saying-”

“Tsukishima, shush!”

 _“Really? Seems like a communication device.”_ The voices were muffled and distant, meaning Kageyama’s trying to hide his phone.

 _“Yes. It’s a toy.”_ Kageyama sounded confident – calm too.

 _“You look young.”_ The oldest occupants along with Miwa held their breath.

 _“And pretty too.”_ Daichi, Tanaka, Asahi and Ennoshita clenched their fists.

 _“Wanna trade, Pretty Boy? Or do you want to play with me?”_ Sugawara and Yamaguchi’s eyes narrowed dangerously but it was Hinata’s eyes the scariest out of them.

The sound of the call crackled. Suddenly a sharp and loud sound was heard on the other line, _“What was that?!”_ The man’s voice slowly disappeared.

“Was that a gun?” Yamaguchi stuttered out. No one replied, fearing the worst.

 _“Shit! They’ve caught on me.”_ It was Kageyama this time.

Another gunshot.

Miwa’s crying turned into a terrified repeated “no’s” on the other line. The next gunshot was louder followed by Kageyama’s yelp. Another gunshot followed, _“-san!”_ then the line went off.

* * *

No one moved after the voicemail stopped playing. Miwa’s muffled crying echoed around the gym along with Yachi’s. Sighing in defeat, Coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei went outside to console the still crying Miwa on the other line. All of them looked more tired than ever.

Every one of them had one thing in mind.

Hearing that voicemail was a mistake.

It was vague.

They never got to know where Kageyama is right now. Or what happened to him.

It was like a sick, cruel joke gone too far for their liking.

This is traumatizing.

“Sawamura-kun.” Takeda-sensei called out. “All of you, get out now. So, we can close the gym and go home.” Even though the command was weak, Daichi ushered them out the gym and turned off the lights, locking the doors after.

“Take-chan…”

“Tanaka-kun?”

“What about Kageyama-san?”

“She’s going to take a day off tomorrow.” It was Ukai who answered and sighed. “Right. Hinata!” The sharp yet empty eyes earned a flinch to those who saw it. “I…the police will need your phone for the investigation. Kageyama-san asked for permission to use it for contact tracing. Will that be alright with you?” The tension around Hinata felt like treading on thin ice with the way he stared at Ukai with such vicious expression.

The word “okay” almost made him sigh in relief.

Whatever is happening right now is too much for all of them.

It was the fourth day.

Even with this voicemail – will they be able to find Kageyama – on time?

* * *

Takeda Ittetsu was not familiar with Kageyama Tobio’s history, him being a newly appointed advisor and coach of the volleyball men’s club of Karasuno High School. Every move and decision he make relies with Daichi and Shimizu’s guidance and support.

All was worth it when Hinata, Kageyama, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi joined the team. Their team became strong. And when he finally convinced Ukai Keishin to become the coach and trainer of the team – he was relieved.

And even though it’s a bit unfair for the other first years, Takeda was thankful for Kageyama’s decision to attend Karasuno High School. Hearing and knowing his natural talent in volleyball was a real 100 plus points for them.

Then Hinata doubled that number when the two of them joined forces and created an elixir. A weapon that revived the Karasuno Volleyball team.

Tsukishima’s and Yamaguchi’s height were like a blanket of comfort, Daichi’s leadership became a beacon for all of them. The comeback of their Ace and Guardian Deity strengthened them further. The other second-year members’ understanding warmed his heart. Tanaka and Sugawara’s guidance towards their kouhais created a wonderful development among the first years (namely Kageyama and Hinata). Shimizu and Hitoka’s support completed them. Even Ukai and his colleagues helped them as much as they can.

Yet, all it took was a sudden disappearance of Kageyama Tobio and everything went downhill from there.

Monday – the day they got that horrifying news, him and Ukai immediately cancelled the practice, called Kageyama Miwa, informed the higher-ups of their plans that day and hurriedly headed to the Kageyama’s.

When they got there, the police tried to stop them from entering the place but thanks to the Vice Principal (who tagged along with them) and Kageyama Miwa, they were permitted inside.

What they revealed to the Karasuno volleyball players was only a scratched surface of what they really found out that day.

“Oh my…shit!” Even with the police yellow line, the state of the mixed traditional and modern house, embedded inside their minds. Glassed furniture and other possessions from every part of the once living slashed kitchen/dining room were shattered or knocked down.

“Thieves did this?” Ukai turned to Miwa and noticed her clutching a black material in a Ziplock plastic bag.

“N-no.” What?

“What?”

“No thieves. Nothing was stolen.” She croaked as she emotionally caressed the bagged black material against her cheek.

Oh.

Fuck.

It was a jacket. Kageyama Tobio’s club jacket.

“Kageyama-san, is that…?” Takeda pointed at the black uniform. When she opened it out (1), they shuddered involuntarily when they saw how torn it had become. It was scratched all over with a noticeable hole on the back of the jacket, its right sleeve missing.

“How come such a terrible disaster haven’t alerted anyone in the neighborhood?” The Vice Principal’s voice echoed as a police officer followed him inside.

“Police Inspector Abe Hideyoshi.” The police briefly introduced with a bow. “Unfortunately, Sir, nothing alerted everyone – anyone – within the perimeter. Nothing was amiss aside this part of the house. Nothing was stolen and Kageyama-san confirmed that the house was locked when she came home yesterday midnight. As we initially assumed, Kageyama Tobio-san was taken Friday night, when he got home that day.”

“That is a weird deduction you just said there.” The Vice Principal stated in disbelief.

Yeah. No shit, Sherlock.

“Nothing? No one noticed? It’s been two days and no one noticed?!” Ukai nearly exclaimed. He gritted his teeth as Miwa sniffled, hugging Tobio’s jacket. “Huh! No one noticed. **We** didn’t even notice anything…” Ukai snorted.

Such irony mocking them.

No one noticed since their fight and both of them had taken their own special training to improve their “freak quick” technique. That is why, it never occurred in their minds that something might happen – had happened.

How wrong they were.

* * *

That day, Ukai and Takeda-sensei helped Miwa in bringing her luggage in a nearby hotel where she would stay until the investigation deemed it safe and done. The police had taken over the place and narrowed down the perimeter for their investigation as per requested of the older Kageyama. Everyone who had been interrogated signed an agreement to be quiet while the Vice Principal immediately told Kageyama’s homeroom teacher and adviser along with his subject teachers of the situation.

The day goes on like nothing’s wrong.

“Tobio’s jacket.” Earlier before they got in the hotel, Miwa reluctantly gave the jacket back to the police for investigation. “It was the only thing he had left.”

“Meaning…” Takeda-sensei started. “His bag! His phone!” Ukai concluded. “We have to contact him –”

“I tried.”

She sniffed with the ensued silence. “The police tried again and again to contact his phone but nothing went through. I tried too, again and again. I –” She took a shuddering sigh, shaking her head.

“Can you take me to Karasuno? Please?” She said that she just wants to see the place where Tobio’s happiest the most.

“Tell his teammates as little as possible. Unfair, I know but telling them every detail is too much for them. They are, after all, still teenagers. They don’t deserve such distressing feeling we are feeling right now.”

So Ukai and Takeda-sensei told them.

Generalized and vague.

And informatively unfair.

* * *

_“Nee-san…”_

The sudden rousing had Miwa in a brief dizziness and palpitation as she looked around the hotel room she had rented for two days now. She got a two-days off this week courtesy of her boss (who was the only one informed) since working while worrying for her younger brother don’t mix well.

“Tobio…”

The stifled keen sound she let out echoed around the almost empty room. “Come home, please…!” She clutched the blanket like it’s the only thing grounding her – comforting her.

But it was not enough. Never enough.

“Come back, please! Come home to your Nee-san…! Please!”

_Please._

_Just come home._

_I won’t say anything._

_I won’t demand for any explanation._

_Just please, please, please!_

_Come home…!_

_Please._

_Whoever you are…give my little brother back!_

_Give him back to me!_

She cried again that early morning, too stressed out and frustrated to go back to sleep.

This day is the fifth day.

* * *

  * The jacket was put inside this big Ziplock bag and was folded. So, if you unfold it, you will see every detail done on poor, poor Jacket-kun.



Anyway, this chapter 2! Hope you like it. See yah!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline messed my storyline...but can be fixed. Sorry for the inconvenience.


	3. Siren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their defeat against Aoba Johsai and their fight, a call shocked and worried the Karasuno Volleyball Club when Kageyama Tobio went missing. He came back. But he became different.

* * *

Nothing.

Nothing adds up.

The jacket. The crime scene. Even the voice mail from the phone that they received that night.

Nay. Nada. Nothing. The kid simply vanished – leaving nothing but confusion and mystery.

“There is obvious struggle around the living room. With how everything was in utter disarray, it should have drawn the attention of the people around.” Police Inspector Abe Hideyoshi looked at the documented statements and reports in hand. “Only the jacket was left behind – no fingerprint was identified other than Kageyama Miwa’s. Her alibi was justified by her colleagues at work.”

“The voicemail too.” Police Officer Arataka Daisuke added, “That voicemail led to nothing. The voice of the man with Kageyama-kun matched no one in our database. Location. None. Seriously, what the hell happened…?”

Yes. What the hell happened?

* * *

Daichi, as far as he can see and for the lack of better word to think of, hates this.

This, being Kageyama missing for four days now. Maybe five, considering that this day ends without any updates of his whereabouts.

It kept them awake, worried and stressed out.

He let out a long, heavy sigh. It was morning practice but everyone just doesn’t have the enthusiasm to do anything. They practice because it’s a requirement, a necessity – not because it’s what they always like to do.

“Daichi?” It was Sugawara. “You’re starting to have eyebags, captain. Take it easy.” Suga smiled sadly.

“Yeah. No kidding.” Daichi snorted in return and sighed again. “Who could have done this, Suga? Meeting Kageyama’s sister cancels out my assumption that he run away. He’s rough around the edges but he was no quitter nor a rebellious type. Such a thing does not suit him, he’s not the kind of person to do so.” He shook his head in defeat and looked at their underclassmen practicing half-heartedly.

“I thought of that too.” Sugawara replied. “Hinata’s been on edge too. More so than any one of us here. I think that call made it worse. Honestly, I feel like I could commit murder when I heard that voicemail.”

Who wouldn’t, really?

“Daichi…” The crow captain looked at Sugawara. “I’m scared…”

It was evident on the setter’s face, “I know.” All of them share the same feeling. “I’m scared too. No one wished for this to happen…”

“My minds going haywire. It kept me awake since Monday and I just kept thinking of every possibility – the negative ones. No positive. And if I’m thinking such things – what more of Kageyama’s sister? I bet – I- **I** know that she’s the most scared. Thinking what might happened to her brother." Sugawara sighed again.

“I wish this was just a dream and the only way out of this is to wake up.” The practice halted as Shimizu reminded them to attend their classes. “I want to wake up from this nightmare…”

They all do.

* * *

Fuck this all!

Hinata kicked a stray empty soda can while walking at a park not too far from the school – trying to let off some steam. The voicemail his phone received was a dead end. Ukai-san gave it back after their afternoon practice as the coach updated them. It almost brought him in a vicious breakdown – like throwing away his phone, as softly as he could because he still needs the damnable device, and tried to calm himself down.

What he did earlier scared the hell out of Yachi but he didn’t care at the time. He was livid. He wants to scream. He wants to commit something he might regret (or not) in the end. So, he remained silent, waited for Ukai-san to dismiss them and ignored his senpais to go home.

But he can’t go home like this. Not with this awful feeling trying to consume him.

He knew that Tsukishima and Yamaguchi followed him, probably ordered by Daichi-san and Suga-san, but thankfully gave him privacy. They weren’t nearby but still there, waiting for him.

He exhaled harshly and walked towards this hidden small shrine inside the park. He barely noticed Tsukishima and Yamaguchi take a seat on a bench not far from the entrance of the park.

9:10 p.m., the clock of his phone said. Without thinking, Hinata flipped open his phone and dialed Kageyama’s number.

What is he thinking? This will not help him at all.

Seriously. They really need to go ho –

_Ring…!_

* * *

Kill me now…!

Ahh. No. Please. Don't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline messed up my storyline...but can be fixed. Sorry for the inconvenience.


	4. 9:10 P.M.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their defeat against Aoba Johsai and their fight, a call shocked and worried the Karasuno Volleyball Club when Kageyama Tobio went missing. He came back. But he became different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time...or so...  
> Well, first of all I didn't forget this fic since I have ready-to-post chapters but I'm still struggling on my latest chapter. And I've been busy (my mind is full of shits...) lately.
> 
> Anyways...ENJOY! :D

* * *

Hinata looked around, heart beating fast, as a muffled sound of a ringing phone reached his ears.

There – behind the small shrine – a hand is peeking.

Hinata let out a shuddering breath as he staggered on his feet – eyes blown wide, mouth ajar in silent stutter and terrified to the core. It felt like the distance between him and the hand was too far when he found the strength to approach it.

What revealed behind the shrine brought him to tears.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“Kageyama…!”

The rational part of Hinata’s mind left him completely when his eyes found the unconscious form of his volleyball partner. Without thinking, he slowly crawled towards Kageyama and grabbed him – hugging the dark-haired genius setter like there’s no tomorrow. Hinata doesn’t care if he’s openly crying, he kept whispering Kageyama’s name while squeezing the large body against him.

“Oh god. Oh god. Oh god.” Suddenly, he remembered Miwa. “Mi-Miwa-san…!” He panicked.

“Oh god, Kageyama…!” He hiccupped and sniffled loudly. “Uhhhwuuhhh…! Miwa-san…!” He then remembered his fellow first-years who followed him.

“Tsukki…! Tsukishima!” His lips wobbled and uttered out a wet, pitiful shout.

“Yamaguchi!” He called out again, louder this time.

“Tsukishima!”

* * *

“You know,” Yamaguchi started, looking at Hinata entering the dense part of the park. It has a mini forest, hiding a shrine where some people would leave offering if found. “I’m surprised that you agreed to follow Hinata. Tsukki…?”

“We’re meant to wait, be patient and to not do anything stupid.” Tsukishima replied. “What that shrimp did earlier would lead to something stupid.”

“I knew you cared, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi smiled even though Tsukishima did not give his usual retort to his teasing. “I would be angry too…if this ever happened to you.”

Tsukishima stared back at him, “Yamaguchi, shut up.”

Whatever Yamaguchi was about to say was stopped by a scream.

“Yamaguchi!”

Wait.

“Tsukishima!”

That got them abruptly standing. “Hinata!” Yamaguchi shouted back, both of them rushed to the area where Hinata is.

“Hinata –”

They saw.

Kageyama.

Gods…

It’s Kageyama!

Still gawking, Yamaguchi found the strength to join Hinata and grasped their missing (now found) teammate. The skin-contact instantly brought out Yamaguchi’s tears from his eyes.

Tsukishima, on the other hand, hastily and quite clumsily dialed Daichi’s number.

“Pick it up. Pick it up. Pick it up –”

_“Hello, Tsuki–”_

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi’s crying voice called out. “He’s alive!” The freckled teen bawled, still feeling the pulse in his grasp. Hinata’s sobbing became a background noise that probably worried Daichi.

“Hinata found him.”

_“What?”_

“He found Kageyama.”

“Kageyama’s alive!” Yamaguchi cried.

* * *

Tsukishima didn’t wait for Daichi to process the information he’s giving. He told the place and let the captain do the rest. It was a series of calls by then – Daichi called Miwa (who should have been the first-person Tsukishima informed but obviously the four-eyed beanpole panicked), and Takeda-sensei, who then called Ukai-san and Inspector Abe.

While running to the aforementioned park, Daichi called Sugawara, Asahi (who called Ennoshita and Nishinoya – both of them called the other second year teammates) and Shimizu (who called Yachi).

Luckily for him, Daichi was the first to arrive. He first noticed Yamaguchi crying his eyes out, hands gripping Kageyama’s right hand while Hinata simply kept his arms around Kageyama. Not really bothered by the weight Kageyama has.

Hovering over the three is Tsukishima. His calm demeanor betrayed the look of a guarding crow - eyes focused at the unconscious teen. Like doing so would assure him that what they are seeing now is real.

Him? He remained standing. Unsure what to do next.

Then Miwa arrived next.

“Tobio!”

Miwa snatched her brother from the three first years - immediately checking his pulse, heartbeat and breathing.

“Uhhhwwuuuuhhhh…”

The following broken sob brought more tears to Hinata and Yamaguchi. Even Tsukishima can’t help but let out a few tears of his own.

Daichi didn’t even try to hide his weeping face when Ukai-san and Takeda-sensei found them. Sugawara and Asahi joined him, the three of them took turns in holding Kageyama’s hand. All of the second-years arrived (Tanaka and Nishinoya bawling their eyes out) with Shimizu and Yachi (the latter joining the crying session). The rest of them holding him to convince them that Kageyama Tobio was, indeed, real and alive.

It was a wonder why the police arrived last along with an ambulance.

* * *

No one goes home that night. Not even Ukai and Takeda-sensei have the heart to order them to go home. All of them stayed in the waiting area sans Miwa.

It was almost a funny sight. All of them looking like disaster raged through them yet all of them looked so quiet and relieved.

Such thinking brought tears in the corner of Keishin’s eyes. “Ukai-kun?” Happy tears, to be exact.

“I’m fine, Sensei. I’m just happy.” That made Yamaguchi, Yachi and Hinata to cry again, quiet enough to not disturb the patients of the hospital. “Seriously, you three.” The coach laughed softly in understanding.

“They’re just happy, I guess.” Daichi snorted in amusement, eyes swollen along with the rest of them. “We’re just happy.”

* * *

Vitals, checked and good.

No bruise marks, wounds or any signs that he was physically hurt.

Body as is as when before he went missing.

All in all. Kageyama Tobio is healthy. Physically, that is.

When the doctor-in-charge told them the result of the check-up, Miwa and Police Inspector Abe can’t believe it at first. But they had him examined and the only thing that was genuinely wrong about Tobio is him being unconscious.

Another factor to add to the pile of mystery namely – Kageyama Tobio.

Along with these mysteries is a black pouch that they can’t open. Apparently, Tobio still has his bag. Inside of it is his learning materials, money, his phone – battery drained – its memory card missing and the black pouch.

It was a size of a small purse with a zipper and can be strapped around the leg.

And for some reason, no one can open the damn thing. Obviously, it has something inside but they can’t guess what. They tried cutting it with a knife and a scissor but the material that made the pouch is high quality, albeit a bit weird since no sharp tool could penetrate it.

Miwa confirmed that it was the first time she saw the pouch.

But whatever mystery disturbed the police didn’t bother Miwa, she even requested the doctor to let her little brother’s team to be able to visit that night. Although reluctant, Miwa and the police promised to watch and have them on their best behavior inside the private room, the doctor relented.

“He’s fine.”

The relieved sighs the team let out brought a smile to the Police Inspector. Earlier at the park, they found them crying but surrounded the Kageyama siblings in a protective circle. It was only five days but it was enough to stop their world from spinning.

It might be exaggerated to the eyes and ears of others but a missing person is a missing person. Without any assurance of that person’s well-being, five days are enough to render a person’s life to ruin.

* * *

“Mmmhmm…”

“Tobio…?” Miwa whispered. Unconsciously, Tobio turned to the familiar voice that called him out. He groaned again, his dark eyes fluttering open.

Still dazed, Tobio replied. “Nee…-san?”

“Yes…!” She started crying again as she caressed her brother’s hair and cheek, drinking the image of his awakened face.

Tobio stared back and did the same as his sister. “W-welcome home…” He greeted. Her body trembled along with her sobs. _That’s just unfair, Otouto…_

“The hell are you saying?” Her wobbling lips let out a laugh, disbelief evident on her tone. “I should be the one saying that…!” She hugged him again which he returned, relishing the feel of his sister’s hold.

Then his eyes found Hinata.

Kageyama probably hit his head somewhere because his hand stretched out to Hinata. A silent request that confused and weirded him out a bit.

“Hinata…?” It was no command but Hinata grasped Kageyama’s waiting hand.

The squeeze surprised him and that smile stunned him.

“You’re real…” Kageyama breathed out, still smiling. “You’re here…” Those words actually got Miwa’s attention. There’s something wrong with that smile, yet Tobio was too absorbed in his weird action that he probably didn’t notice how his smile shocked them.

Well, needless to say, Tobio had his own moment of disbelief. Tobio turned his attention to his other visitors and gestured to all them like he did to Hinata. With an arm around his sister, he pulled Hinata down on the bed to sit beside him. Tobio made sure there were skin contact, if with him holding them one by one was anything to go by.

And yes, he even held Tsukishima’s hand. Willingly.

Sighing in relief and satisfaction, a normal looking smile now plastered on Tobio’s face. But when Tobio’s eyes turned to the two police officers still inside the room with them, that blissful ignorance and contentment was gone in seconds.

“That’s mine.” Kageyama’s smile disappeared. An impassive look took over his face as his gaze zeroed to the black pouch still in Inspector Abe’s hand.

“Uhh…Oh!” Inspector Abe waved the pouch, “We found it inside your bag, Kageyama-kun.” Though a bit reluctant, Inspector Abe gave the pouch back to Tobio. “May I know what’s inside that pouch?”

“No.”

If the smile earlier was disarming, this response was innocently commanding. It left no room for the inspector to actually ask why.

“Uhh…oh-okay.”

When a yawn broke out from Tobio, followed by Hinata and Yachi. It was decided then that all of them needs to go home.

It’s 1:30 a.m.

Thankfully, the police volunteered to get them all home and happily bid the Kageyama siblings goodbye and a promise to visit tomorrow.

Yet with this unexpected discovery will bring forth unexpected outcome the next day.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOORAH! The King is FOUND!
> 
> Well, feel free to tell me what you think of this development.
> 
> Ta-Ta!!!


End file.
